vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ip Man (Donnie Yen)
Summary During the Japanese invasion of 1937, a wealthy martial artist is forced to leave his home and work to support his family, he reluctantly agrees to train others in the art of Wing Chun for self-defense. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Ip Kai Man Origin: Ip Man (Film Series) Gender: Male Age: Around 40 in the third movie Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Wing Chun Teacher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Knife User, Staff User, and Swordsman, Pressure Points (Specifically weakened Twister's arms during their final round of combat), Enhanced Senses (Even after being temporarily blinded, he was able to dodge a barrage of attacks just from the sound the blows made as they traveled through the air) Attack Potency: Street level+ (Can easily knock out trained martial artists and send grown men across a room with his strikes, and match strength with foes who can carve through solid stone with a staff. Fought evenly with Frank, who can break glass windows with a single punch) Speed: At least Peak Human, possibly Superhuman attacking and reaction speed (Can punch 5 to 10 times in a second; grabbed a gun before an officer could shoot; outpaced 10 black belt karateka; casually dodged attacks from a young Bruce Lee from a sitting position and without trying; comparable to professional boxers and martial artists in the real world) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can toss grown men into the air and across a room) Striking Strength: Street Class+ (Could casually knock out people with a single blow and send people flying meters back) Durability: Street level+ (He can take many hits from champion boxers and keep on fighting, for example he took a direct punch from Frank that pushed him back with enough force to bend window frames and shatter glass. He has also traded blows with foes who can carve through solid stone with a staff) Stamina: Very High (Can fight nearly a dozen men at once, spar while balancing on tiny poles and punch tens of times in a few seconds without showing any sign of fatigue) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable; Usually Mr Ip fights with bare hands * Optional Equipment: He has been shown fighting with long and short staffs and twin swords. Also, he has been shown utilising surrounding weapons, tools and furniture into combat, and is shown disarming opponents' weapons. Intelligence: Highly skilled in martial arts and is wise in handling social situations Weaknesses: None notable. Note: Here's a respect thread with some of Ip-Man's best feats. Others Notable Victories: Rama (The Raid) Rama's Profile Mad Dog (The Raid) Mad Dog's Profile Mr. Miyagi (The Karate Kid) Mr. Miyagi's Profile Yuri Boyka (Undisputed) Yuri Boyka's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ip Man Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Honorable Characters Category:Teachers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Married Characters Category:Parents Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Staff Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Brawlers Category:Wise Characters Category:Tier 9